


Training Exercises

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jay made me do it, POWER RANGERS AU, Smut, Training, smut tease really, sorry god, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: This is a Power Rangers AU one shot with Wayhaught training and... after training I guess.





	Training Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaybear1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/gifts).



> Jay wanted a power rangers fic and I refuse to do a whole story so here's a ficlet.

The sound of fists making contact echoed off the tall cavern. Normally there would be more of them, everyone training together, but at that moment there were just two facing off against each other.

Nicole's smirk was hidden behind her helmet as she tried to sweep Waverly's feet out from under her, not surprised when Waverly hopped easily out of the way, her hands coming down to cross in front of her and blocking the blow Nicole had transitioned into.

"Ow." Waverly shook her wrist out after blocking the hit.

Nicole froze, dropping out of her combat state instantly. The green scales of her suit scaled back, disappearing with their magic as Nicole's form was revealed in just a pair of workout pants and a green tank top. "Are you ok?" She stepped closer, her eyes filled with concern.

It was just what Waverly was waiting for as she moved quickly, her compact form moving easily and sweeping Nicole's feet out from under her. With a worryless pounce, she landed on the prone Nicole, straddling her hips and pinning her hands to the sandy ground. "Ah hah! I got you!"

It wasn't the victory that Waverly was hoping for as Nicole didn't fight the hold, but instead she just laid there, her eyes guarded. "You know, that's a little rude taking advantage of my concern for you like that." She gave Waverly a pensive look. "I thought I hurt you."

Almost instantly, the pink scales of Waverly's suit began to slip away, revealing Waverly in a pink sports bra and white tights. Waverly gave her a concerned look, the smile dropping from her face. "Shit, I'm sorry," she gulped as she loosened her hold, "I just…" She didn't get the sentence out before the world seemed to spin and she found herself pinned to the ground. It took her a few seconds to fully understand what had happened but she looked down the length of them. Nicole was above her, but was holding herself up without actually putting any weight on Waverly. Even the hands that were pinning Waverly's wrists to the ground only applied enough pressure to keep her from escaping. "Welp...I guess I deserved that."

Nicole had the biggest smile on her face as she easily held herself above Waverly. She could feel the strain through her whole body, but all the training they had been doing had improved her core strength. All the late night sparring sessions allowed her to have complete control of her body. "Yeah… you kinda did." Ever so slowly, she lowered herself to brush a kiss against pink lips

"Ayiyiyiyi."

Waverly groaned as Nicole broke off the kiss, both turning to see the robot stepping into the room. "Shit balls."

"This is not proper training pit procedures." The robot spun in place, as if not sure what to do with itself.

"It's fine, Alpha." Nicole gave Waverly one more quick kiss before pushing herself up, offering a hand to Waverly and pulling her up with a smile. "We're done here anyway." She grabbed the green towel off a nearby rock, wrapping it around the back of her neck before tossing the matching pink one to Waverly. "I need a shower in the worst way," she complained, feeling sand creeping into places she didn't want to think about.

"Please adhere to proper bathing room procedures." Alpha complained, walking out of the room.

Waverly chuckled, taking a sip from her water bottle as she stepped into Nicole's personal space. "Wanna come over to the homestead to shower?" She bat her eyes innocently, her fingers tugging at the bottom of the green tank Nicole wore. "Wynonna and the boys still have detention."

"You know Jeremy is still considered one of the boys right."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Technically, but you know he'd never get detention. He's busy working on the new communicators. It'll just be me and you… and a super small shower that we could try squeezing into together again."

Nicole leaned down, offering a soft kiss that was more a smile pressed against Waverly's lips. "Yes to coming over, no to trying to fit together in that small ass shower."

"Fine! Ruin my fun." Waverly gave her a mock pout before she sneakily grabbed Nicole's letterman jacket and slipping it on, the green and white contrasting with her white and pink.

Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly's waist. "Baby, we can still have fun… after we shower."

"Oooo… Deal." Waverly pushed herself to the tips of her toes for one more quick kiss before sliding her hand into Nicole's. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

By the time they were showered, the late afternoon sun was pouring through the curtains of the bedroom, music playing softly from the speakers on the nightstand as a high pitched melody interrupted the ambiance.

"Waves."

Waverly merely smirked, her fingers easily undoing the buttons of the green plaid shirt. "Ignore it."

Nicole was propping herself up on her elbows as she took a deep breath, the memory foam mattress bowing beneath their combined weight. Her list of pros and cons seemed to tip towards the side that was more than welcoming of the persistent hands that found their place against the now-bare skin of her abdomen. "Baby…" She reached out and hooked both hands around the back of pink-tights-covered thighs of the girl straddling her thighs, pulling her forward and over her hips. "You're going to get us in trouble."

Pushing Nicole to lay flat, Waverly's smirk turned into a full-fledged grin as she leaned down to meet welcoming lips in a teasing kiss, nipping at Nicole's bottom lip. "What can I say? I like living dangerously. Besides you're the one that said we could have some fun."

Nicole had to laugh at that, reaching up to capture Waverly's face in her hands, pulling her closer for a real kiss. "Come on…" Her words were interrupted with another high pitched melody that somehow sounded more irritated than the previous… as if that were possible. It was the same tone. "You know if we don't answer, she's going to show up here, and you...we're going to get really… really frustrated." Even as she said it, her fingers were moving to the hem of Waverly's skirt, inching it up. To her surprise, Waverly's hands covered her own, pushing them away.

"Tell you what, you go ahead and answer it." Waverly dared, but even as she said it she was sliding back down Nicole's denim covered legs, beginning to unbuckle Nicole's jeans with nimble fingers. "I have no intention of speaking with my sister for at least…," she looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, "17 minutes."

Nicole groaned as she heard the sound of her zipper being undone, her own body betraying her as her hips lifted off the bed without her permission. "Baby."

Waverly stopped what she was doing, moving up to hover over Nicole's body. "Do you want me to stop?"

With those warm hazel eyes watching her, pink lips turned up in a smile, and love so evident in Waverly's face, Nicole shook her head. "Never." She watched as those warm eyes turned to crescents, Waverly's nose scrunching up in delight. "But," As if on queue, another beep sounded and she lifted her wrist, the silver and green band blinking, "your sister is about two seconds away from bursting through the door."

With a roll of her eyes, Waverly reached up and hit the button on Nicole's wristband before speaking. "What the hell, Wynonna?"

"What the hell, Wynonna? More like what the hell, you two?" The voice came out of the small speaker on the band. "You were supposed to be here for training thirty minutes ago."

"We already trained for a good 2 hours while you and the others were in detention."

Nicole looked down as a hand slid over her abdomen, caressing the skin there for the shortest moment before beginning to slide down the front of her jeans.

"We're supposed to train together." Wynonna's voice was thick with aggravation.

Waverly brushed her lips along the line of Nicole's jaw. "Well, maybe you should stop getting detention." She smirked at Nicole as her hand slipped under the edge of the boxer-briefs Nicole wore.

Nicole bit her bottom lip, trying to keep silent as Waverly's fingertips began to explore.

"It wasn't even my fault! You know Henry and X…" Wynonna's voice trailed off when Nicole could stop a whimper, Waverly's touch growing far more personal.

Waverly quickly covered Nicole's mouth with her free hand, trying not to laugh.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Now Waverly couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Nicole has a knot in her shoulder and I'm helping her massage it out." She winked at Nicole just before pressing her fingers deeper. "So if you're quite done, I can get back to work and you can get back to training."

There was a pause before Wynonna's voice turned suspicious. "Nicole?"

Nicole quickly grabbed Waverly's wrist, knowing there was no way she could have a conversation with Waverly's hand down her pants. She cleared her throat. "What's up."

Waverly took the opportunity to move back to her previous position, this time getting no resistance as she tugged Nicole's jeans and underwear off.

"If I were to randomly burst into Waverly's room right now, I do not want to find you with your head between my sister's legs."

Looking down, Nicole swallowed, Waverly currently nibbling a path up her inner thigh, hazel eyes shining with devious intent. "Yeah I can guarantee my head is not between your sister's legs right now."

There was a long moment of silence until, "fine," Wynonna responded. "Tomorrow, we all train together."

It took everything in Nicole not to moan as a hot tongue pressed against her, Waverly's arms wrapping around her thighs. "Yeah sure." She managed to get out. She thought she felt Waverly laugh and Nicole swallowed. "Tomorrow we train together. Talk to you later Wynonna." She spoke quickly before hitting the button on the com. "Shit." She looked down to see Waverly watching her. "You're such a brat."

Waverly lifted her head, licking her lips with a grin. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Definitely not." Nicole's fingers tangled in Waverly's hair pulling her forward. This time, she was absolutely sure she felt Waverly laugh as her tongue returned to its place between Nicole's thighs.


End file.
